Emily
Emily is the deuteragonist in the series (Katie: Protagonist, Wallace: Tritagonist and Gromit: secondary tritagonist.) She is Katie's God mother friend and she help katie with Wallace and Gromit. her Debut episode is The Pilot. Appearance Emily is shown to be a very beautiful woman. Like most of the other undead, Emily has blue skin. Her hair is also blue, upper back length, and tangled. It is unknown what her original hair color was (see note below). She wears a torn, dirtied, sleeveless wedding dress that used to belong to her mother and a matching veil and gloves along with white high heel shoes. Her left arm and right leg are entirely skeletal. Part of her ribcage is visible under her right breast, presumably where she was fatally wounded. There is also a small hole on her left cheek where her skin has decomposed. She is originally a blonde, with rosy cheeks. Emily was considered extremely beautiful before her death, and even somewhat after. She is said to take after her mum in looks In Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: The Replace family allies, she has pink hair, black pants and a yellow shirt. She also looks a human like and she doesn't have yellow hair instead of pink. When Veruca Salt made that wish, Jorgen prefer to call emily Wanda which is pretty furious for emily. (Note: According to the official art book, Emily was going to have yellow hair before they changed it to blue.) Personality Emily is pretty much intelligent than Wallace, however in the first episode Pilot, she was a medium intelligent than Wallace nor Gromit. Ever since she's with Katie Sandow, she listens to her carefully and sometimes understands Katie's wishes. She does get worried from Katie's not good wishes but trusts her in the inside. Emily does get annoyed with Wallace's stupidity wishes but Wallace still normal but emily doesn't trust Wallace's dangerous wishes during to his wand was all broken and refuses to fix it. Emily sometimes does go sad when things are not according to her plan or having heartbroken. In "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Emily's Best Friend", She was exited to have Katie as a BFF, but when Katie got freaked out from Emily's secrets (Get deforeced Wallace occasionally in private, Wallace having tax problems and Gromit loosing his papers for plans (which it was from Wallace's counter)). Later in the episode, Emily was crying to miss having katie BFF's but just want to be close friends. Relationships Wallace They like each other but sometimes they get in a argument when she or Wallace does something chaos or in danger, but she fells in love with him. They do get along in ever/almost episode. Gromit Emily likes him, they get along always like Wallace and they both have the same intelligence. Katie Sandow Emily likes to get along with Katie and they both have the same with their personality with their adventures but they both sometimes don't the annoyance (unlike Wallace.) Vicky They both don't compare to know each other, but she does hate Vicky like Victor and the other villains. however in Friendly Vicky, she somewhat likes her being nice until Vicky hates other people beside Katie, And in Katie: Twinsanity, they work to gather, but they both don't have to like it, which they barley talk to each other to defeat the Evil Twins. Victor Quartermaine Unlike Wallace, but she finds victor quite annoying and mean, when she first saw him in the Pilot episode, he sees Victor has a nose milk at katie with her dorky sweater. few chapters later, Emily found Victor holding a a green paint and he was going to pain her, after Katie saved her from the paint madness, She begins to dislike Victor, later hates Victor. Lord Barkis Bittern She hates him in the movie Corpse Bride when he killed Emily in the firs place. The Dazzlings Emily dislikes the dazzlings, in the episode "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Katie's Adventure Begins." When She saw The dazzling kidnaps Wallace, she said she doesn't like them now when the dazzlings briefly works with Vicky and Emily got her revenge of capturing Wallace int he first place. So, she grows dislike them very likely. The Were-Rabbit Zeena The Zeti Gallery Anti-Pesto vs. L O S E R S.png 1165348_1357528525967_full.jpg tim-burtons-corpse-bride-20060210105508145-1402799_640w.jpg corpse-bride-corpse-bride-30907578-1280-719.jpg|"Wallace, I don't think he's dead now Gromit, Katie Sandow. mqdefault.jpg|"What, what is it Wallace?" e1ff321e49e5fa4b9fc301c2a3e97539.jpg Emily The Corpse Bride and Wallace Manget.PNG|Emily and Wallace sings Magnet corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-8330.jpg|"*Gasp* It's Wallace!" CorpseBrideWallace.jpg Tumblr inline mxe51qc77x1qf3yoi.gif|"HOPSCOTCH!" Emily Spinning.gif WANDA_(OH_YEAH!_CARTOONS).png|Emily as Wanda is Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: The Replace family allies Emily's sweet giggles.png|Emily giggles Wallace as a rabbit Tumblr mpa35u5xpx1rakxj7o3 r1 500.gif Corpse bride underworld.jpg|Emily wants Wallace to dance. CB Rhett & Corpsie.jpg|"You must transform are you alright Wallace?" Cb 496.jpg 595.jpg|Emily mad at Victor Quartermaine and Lord Barkis Bittern Emily smiling at Wallace.jpeg|Emily smiling at Wallace's humour EmilySad02.jpeg|Emily being sad to lost Wallace in Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Where's Emily and Gromit?? Emily in Love.jpeg|EMily looking at Wallace in 1987 Corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-2088.jpg Corpse-Bride-corpse-bride-30907584-1280-719.jpg 1278539 1379036958600 full.jpg|(to Katie Sandow) I need Wallace, it's either his my boyfriend... or my husband. Wallace! where are you? 0121164 2.jpg|Emily looking for Wallace (2). Tumblr muy6zd5lzp1sbha28o1 500.gif Corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-8178.jpg Corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-2413.jpg Corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-2401.jpg Corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-8050.jpg|"I love you, Wallace. Corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-2354.jpg Corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-3105.jpg Corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-2837.jpg Corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-3183.jpg|Emily look at Wallace as The Were-Rabbit Corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-8167.jpg Bad Apple Wallace and Emily version.PNG 1012674_467c_1024x2000.jpg corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-2358.jpg corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-3345.jpg|(to Wallace) "It's Emily." mqdefault (1).jpg emily 1.jpg emily.gif CorpseBride-12.jpg 00026370.jpg psd_2___the_corpse_bride_by_peenisseverlark-d4yxw1i.jpg Oncea_gain_Emily_alive_colored_by_Lilostitchfan.jpg corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-6175.jpg Let__ssupportTimBurtonFinished_by_Lilostitchfan.jpg Emily VS. Zeena.PNG Emily Corpse Bride Dancing Samurai.PNG ANTI-PESTO TEAM.PNG Amy, Luka and Emily.PNG Tumblr nfdexsN32s1u0ojtso1 1280.jpg Emily Corpse Bride World Is Mine.PNG Emily alive and Wallace World Is Mine.PNG Tumblr nan4gyVyM21tachapo1 500.jpg Burton s corpse bride alive version by imbierius-d5hi51d.jpg Emily meets Lady Tottington.PNG Haven t i seen you somewhere before 02 by missgagagothlawyer-d6ehjrt.jpg Corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-4618.jpg Emily Corpse Bride Ievan Polkka.PNG Emily Corpse Bride in sonic style.PNG Before dying by rebenke.jpg Emily by twoshoeteen.jpg Corpse_Bride___I_WAS_a_Bride_by_IslaDelCoco.jpg Hero couples.PNG Emily playing a keytar.PNG|Emily with her Keytar Wallace and Emily almost kiss.PNG Emily luka and yuko voice.PNG CORPSE BRIDE AND THE WERE-RABBIT 2.PNG CORPSE BRIDE AND THE WERE RABBIT.PNG Emily x Wallace kiss.PNG|Emily and Wallace kisses Emily the corpse bride.JPG Tumblr nhk1hiZRbu1tdmhyyo1 500.gif Tumblr nki5dh16tq1sqkf79o7 400.gif Tumblr nki5dh16tq1sqkf79o4 400.gif Emily and wallace kiss Remember The Time.PNG Tumblr nc7d2eO5iX1sdlec4o1 500.gif Anti-pesto.PNG Katie Emily Wallace and Gromit Curse of the Corpse Bride video game.PNG Corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-3853.jpg Corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-3777.jpg Corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-6215.jpg Corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-3285.jpg Corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-3264.jpg Corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-4263.jpg Corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-3100.jpg Corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-4978.jpg Corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-4524.jpg Category:Characters Category:Boyfriend and girlfriend Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Singing characters Category:God Friends Category:Married Category:Semi-Protagonists